Just Come Home
by JessRoryx3LorLuke
Summary: Rory and Jess were just in a car accident.The accident leaves Rory with a fractured wrist, Lorelai and Luke in a fight, and Jess running off to New York. Rory realizes she needs Jess and pleads for him to just come home.
1. I get so lonely, baby

Just Come Home

**Summary: **I wrote this story so that it takes place right after Jess crashed Rory's car in the episode _Teach Me Tonight_. It's a story of how things could have gone if Rory had gotten in touch with Jess right after he left.

* * *

What had just happened? Were Miss Patty and Babette right? Was Jess really gone?

Rory had just heard that Jess had left town. She was watching _The Yearling _with her town and overheard the two gossipers talking. She had just been laughing from watching Kirk's short film but now she was upset, She sunk down in her chair and tried to think. She needed to leave.

"Mom," she said.

"Yeah, hon?" Lorelai answered while shoveling more popcorn into her mouth.

"I'm going to go home…" Rory stated uneasily.

"What, hon, why?" Lorelai asked, concerned.

"Well, umm, my arm is bothering me. I just am gonna go…"

"Oh honey let me go with you." Lorelai said, starting to stand up.

"No." Rory said, almost pleading. "I just want to rest. I want to read and relax. You're here with Dad and Sookie. Please just stay. I'm fine."

"Okay…" Lorelai hesitated. "Call me if you need me."

"I will." Rory kissed Lorelai and then leaves.

On the way home, Rory felt different. This was something she hadn't felt before. She was lonely. In this town it was hard to ever feel lonely but she was. She wrapped her arms tightly around her in the cold air. She wasn't alone for long though.

* * *

Well it's the first chapter to my first story. I really don't know how to divide up the story so the chapters are going to be short. Please review. :-)


	2. You're home early?

Just Come Home

**So here's chapter two.** This one is a Rory and Dean chapter. Once again another short chapter which I'm sorry about. The next couple chapters will have Jess in it... finally. Please review on this chapter and chapter one. 

* * *

"You're home early?" Rory said, startled. She tried to hide her cast by crossing her arms. Luckily she had a jacket on.

"Yeah, we got home about fifteen minutes ago. Happy to see me?" Dean smiled and leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh, yes of course." Rory stumbled on words. They kissed but Rory felt nothing. She almost cried because she missed the excitemnt. The excitement they shared before...

"We need to talk, Dean." His smile faded and they sat on Rory's porch. She had hardly realized they had already walked to her house. She could tell Dean was worried. She knew he realized how nervous she looked. All of a sudden she uncrossed her arms and he saw the cast.

"Oh my god, Rory! Are you okay? What happened? Rory are you alr--." Dean was rambling and panicking but he was sincere. She really loved her. She cut off his sentence.

"Dean, please. I'm fine. I got in a... well a car accident."

"What! A car accident! Ror--."

"Dean, stop!" Rory yelled it without meaning to hurt him but she could see she did. " I was in a car accident with Jess."

Dean was shocked. He stood up and began to walk away. She chased after him and stopped in front of him. She was now crying.

"Please just let me explain!" She was sobbing heavily and it was hard for her to get her words out.

"Well tell it all Rory. Of course I'm sure you have some logical reason, huh? I mean, hell, you always do. Well just say it, dammit Rory, say it!" He just yelled at her, no screamed. It hurt her so bad. She was now bawling. This was not the Dean she loves. _Loved. _He saw how hurt she was but he didn't apologize. She then told him everything that happened, between sobs.

* * *

Did you like it? Please review about this chapter. The next chapterwill haveJess in it... **I promise**. Sorry that he wasn't in the story to begin with. I needed to have some stuff to foreshadow what's going to happen. Please review and read on. I'll update soon. 


	3. Just Come Home

Just Come Home

**Here's chapter three. **This one is definately longer than the others and finally some Jess! Read the chapter and review please. 

* * *

It was chilly in New York. Thhere was a smell of hotdogs in the air from the vendor down the street and smells of cars and trucks. People were yelling for taxis and music was coming from a homeless man playing guitar on the side of the street. Millions of people were buzzing through this city thinking of work and their home lives and crises they faced. Everyone had a different agenda, a different plan. Everyone had millions of thoughts going through their heads. But Jess didn't. He had one thought... Rory.

**How could you have crashed her car, Mariano? What the hell were you thinking taking her out in the middle of the night for a spin? **

He knew exactly what he was thinking. She was smart and beautiful and funny. She was everything he thought he never wanted and everything he knew he had to have. She puzzled him. She was so innocent and naíve. He was a city boy who was rough on the outside and even tougher on the inside. He was like ice until he met her. She melted him.

He first saw her in a picture. He walked into the Gilmore house and picked up a frame. From that picture she was dazzling. And then he walked into her room and realized how charming she was. From her simple introduction he needed her. The only thing he could think of was to do what he always did... run. But run with her.

"So do these open?"

"Oh yeah, you just have to unlatch them and then push."

"Great. Shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

"Bail."

"No."

When she said no, his heart fell for the first time.

It was already nine o'clock. He had been wandering through the city for hours just thinking. He couldn't even concentrate on reading. Ironically he was rereading The Fountainhead. She loved that book so he decided to try it... again. If they spoke again he would mention it. If. No not if. He was sure they would speak again. He was determined. He knew what he had to do then.

Rory was bawling. She never thought it would end like that. She hated this. Everything was falling apart.

When the phone rang she didn't even want to answer it. She let it ring four times before she angrily picked it up.

"Hello?" Rory answered through tears. There was a long pause. "Hello? Is someone there. Hello?" Rory almost thought it was Dean. She decided to not hang up the phone and just waited. She started to cry harder assuming it was Dean.

"Rory? Are you crying?"

"Jess! Is that you?" Rory was excited all of a sudden and realized that it was wrong. Here she was crying for her boyfriend and Jess calls and she could care less about ol' what's his name.

"Yeah Rory, it's me. Why are you crying? Are you okay?" When Dean had asked if she was okay Rory was angry at him. When Jess asked Rory was in awe.

"Jess... He broke up with me." She was breathing heavy and crying again. "He hates me. Oh god Jess my boyfriend hates me." She paused. She cried harder. "Oh my god. He's not my boyfriend anymore..."

"Rory please stop crying. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I don't want to stop crying or talk about it." She paused a minute and thought about what she was going to say next. She decided to just say it. "I miss you Jess. Things aren't the same."

"Rory, I've been gone a day. How different could things be?"

"That's just it. I only just found out you were gone about 2 hours ago and I'm already missing you. I'm lonely Jess."

"Oh Rory..."

"Just," She was now crying. Hard. "come home. Just come home Jess. Please. Just come home."

"You want me to come back? Rory they'll kill me. Your mom and Sookie and Jackson and the whole town. Everyone loves you Rory. Everyone hates me. I'm the bad boy with the bad rep. I'm most wanted in Stars Hollow. Rory I can't come back."

"Dean is kind of on the most wanted list. Well he will be by tomorrow." She paused. She then made a realization. "Oh my god you don't want to come back. You don't want to see me. I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything I just thought you would want to come back to..."

"...to you?"

"Well ummm no not to me. Well just. I mean Luke is here and there's a good bookstore and..." Rory paused a moment. "...to me."

"Rory, do you... well do you like..."

"Rory! Rory! Where are you hon?" Lorelai started to yell as she came into the house.

"I have to go. My mom just came in. Just come home..."

"But Rory..."

"And Jess?"

"What?"

"Yes."

* * *

**A/N** So how did you like it? Let me know in a review. I don't know what I'm going to do for the next chapter but I'll try to write it soon. I have a busy week coming upand I'm not sure when I'll be free. In the next chapter I might add some Dean conflict... 


	4. I never loved him

**Just Come Home**

**Thanks for the reviews**. So here's the new chapter. Not too long but it's a good length. I'm bringing in some Dean conflict and a small fight with Lorelai. Read on.

* * *

Rory couldn't fall asleep that night. He called her. Why would he call her? He must have missed her. She hoped he missed her. She felt like an idiot telling him all those things. Begging him to come home to her. It's the only thing she wanted though. There was nothing standing in the way now. There was no more Dean. Well there was Lorelai. Oh god how would Lorelai react? She hadn't even told her that her and Dean broke up. Now Rory felt guilty. She had told her mother everything. She had lied to her.

"Oh god Rory. Why are you crying?" Lorelai has asked when she came home.

"I tripped and landed on my arm and it really hurt," Rory answered quickly. At that moment she was proud she had thought of a lie so quickly but now she was ashamed with herself. Lorelai believed her and gave her some Tylenol.

**She is the best mother anyone could ask for. **Rory thought this as Lorelai took care of her. She lied to the best mother in the world. No she didn't lie to her mom. She lied to her best friend. Thinking of this moment, Rory's heart sunk. She tried to block it out of her head. She swore to herself that she wouldn't think of Jess or her mom. That's when she thought of Christopher.

"Hey mom. Where's Dad?"

"Oh hon he had to leave. His work called and said he needed to get back."

"He didn't say goodbye..."

"Oh babe, he wanted to but he had to leave immediately. He feels bad about it though, I'm sure."

"I liked having him around. I miss him." Rory remembered being close to tears when she said this. Thinking about this earlier conversation made her cry a little. This whole night was bad. First hearing Jess had left, then the breakup with Dean, and then her embarrasing phone call, her lying to Lorelai, and then her dad leaving. This was a night she never would want to relive.

The next morning Rory got up and immediately got dressed. She ran into the kitchen hoping her mom would be there. As always Lorelai was sitting there, having a cup of coffee. Her and Luke had been in some sort of fight and Lorelai couldn't go to the diner anymore.

"Hey hon. Sleep well?"

"Uhhh, yeah. Actually no. No I didn't."

"Why, was your arm hurting you?"

"No... mom I feel terrible I..."

"Rory what?"

"I lied to you last night. I wasn't crying because of my arm... It was... Dean."

"Dean? What did Dean do?"

"Well he came home early. And he saw my arm and I had to tell him everything and he screamed at me. Then he... well he uhh broke up with me." Rory had a hard time saying the words. She was close to tears. She began to think to herself.

_Why are you going to cry Rory? You spilt all your emotions to Jess last night telling him you like him and now what? Do you love Dean? _**No. **_Did you ever really **love **Dean?... _**No. **The realization of the words put her in shock. She never really loved Dean. Sure she cared deeply about him but love seemed a little too strong. He was way to protective and never cared to discuss anything Rory wanted to talk about. She had omly told him she loved him so they wouldn't brake up. Why hadm't she tried to help patch up this brake up... because she didn't love Dean.

"Dean and you broke up? Oh god doll I am so sorry. I guess you're pretty upset then, huh? Do you want to... wallow?"

Rory actually chuckled. She thought it was funny that her mom would still try to encourage her to wallow. "No I don't. I'm upset but.. I don't know. It's not really hurting anymore."

"Rory..." Lorelai questioned with a serious look on her face. This was rare to see with Lorelai so Rory began to get nervous. Did she know about Jess?

"Yeah mom?"

"Ummm.. well... Jess. He's gone now. Are you okay with that?"

Rory was almost angry by this. It was like her mom thought Rory cheated on Dean by the way she said it. Rory was dawned with something all of a sudden. Tristan. The night Dean told Rory she loved her she kissed Tristan. Now the night Dean broke up with her she tells Jess she likes him. Rory felt bad now. She felt like a cheater. Did she cheat on Dean? No. Her and Dean were broke up when she kissed Tristan and when she told her feelings to Jess. But she had these feelings while they were dating...

"Umm yeah sure... Mom?"

"Yeah hon?"

"Do you hate Jess?"

Lorelai paused for a while before answering. "Babe he is the boy who got you in a car accident."

"Mom it wasn't his fault! I've told you this. I told him to just drive around and if I was driving I would have swerved out of the way of that dog or cat or whatever too! Don't blame him. Oh my god you hate him!" Rory was yelling at Lorelai. She was mad that her mom kept blaming Jess. It wasn't his fault. "Mom I am not even that hurt. A minor fracture. That is it."

"Oh my god Rory... you like Jess. Why else would you want to just drive around with him and you are so defensive."

"No I don't stop jumping to conclusions and blaming people. I am so out of here." Rory ran out the kitchen and out of the house. She headed towards Luke's when she ran into... Dean.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Rory didn't even realize she ran into Dean. Then she looked up. "Dean..."

"Oh, umm it's okay Rory." At this moment Rory started to walk away but Dean grabbed her hand. "Rory I made a mistake. I miss you. Please, let's say we never broke up. I was just angry last night. I am so sorry, please Rory, please."

"Dean... no. We broke up. I just... I can't date you anymore." Rory started to pull her hand away and he held on tighter.

"What Rory no. Why not? We love each other. We are meant to be together."

"Dean... We don't love each other. You love me and I just.. I don't love you back I'm sorry." Rory tried to get her hand free but he wouldn't let her. He squeezed it harder. "Dean please let go. You're starting to hurt me."

"What do you mean you don't love me? Oh my god it's Jess isn't it? You love Jess. Well this is great. Rory he is scum. He will never care for you like I do. He will leave you. He's gone now Rory. And I'm here. I will always be here. Jess is a dirtbag Rory. Why don't you see that?"

"Dean that is enough. Right now you're acting like scum. Dean let go of me you are really hurting me." Rory started to wince in pain. He really was hurting her.

"No Rory not until you're my girlfriend again. I love you Rory."

"How can you love me while you're hurting me?"

"Rory you are hurting me right now too."

"Dean please let go." She started to cry and at that moment he went in to kiss her. With her free hand she slapped him. "Dean leave me alone, please."

"Let her go you jerk."

"Jess...?" Rory had her emotions running at this moment. Since Dean had her in his hands she couldn't turn around to see him but she heard him. She called out for him again. "Jess is that you?"

"Dean let go of her right now."

"What the hell are you doing here Mariano?" At the moment Dean let go and Rory fell. He started to walk towards Jess.

"I'm not gonna fight you Dean. Just let me and Rory be on our ways okay?"

Right then Dean threw a punch at Jess. Jess ducked right in time. Jess grabbed Dean by the stomach and knocked him over. Dean was on the ground and Jess stodd on top of his stomach. Dean grasped for air.

"Don't you dare come near her again. Ever. You understand." Dean tried to nod but he really couldn't breathe. Jess let off off him and walked away with Rory towards Luke's.

"Jess what are you doing here?"

"Well... I just came home."

* * *

**Well what did you think**? Did you like it? Please review. I added some Dean conflict. I know Dean probably wouldn't have avted like that but I needed to add some drama so Jess could save the day. I'll try to write some more as soon as I can. I'm starting school tomorrow so updates will be slower. 


	5. Someone you could fall in love with

**Just Come Home**

**I'm sorry it took so long to update.** I just started school and things have been pretty hectic and I've been so busy. I tried to make this a romantic chapter. Very literati. Enjoy!

* * *

When Jess answered that way Rory automatically turned red. Hearing him use her pleading line sent shivers up her spine. She felt stupid for begging him to come back to her. He had a life in New York. A life away from her...

Jess noticed that she had turned red. He didn't mean to embarrass her. He thought it'd be kind of romantic to answer her that way. After all it's what she wanted. She begged him to come back a few nights ago. He hated to hear her beg. He knew that all she would have had to say was "boo" and he'd come running back to Stars Hollow. She had such a hold on him. He couldn't explain it. Even from the first moment her eyes met his he was in... love. Jess Mariano was in love. He didn't even try to talk himself out of it. He knew that he loved Rory with every bone in his body. He had never felt something so deep for anyone else in his entire life. His whole life he had been moody and unruly. He had a grudge towards everyone and always had hate in his heart. No one could see through him. Well, until now. Rory could always see through him. There was nothing he could hide around her.

They were now on the bridge. His favorite spot and hers. Everything was quiet until she spoke.

"I'm sorry." Rory whispered to him, almost in tears. She couldn't look at him now. She didn't want to be the one who made him come home because she _wanted _him, _needed _him. God how she needed him.

"For what Rory?" He began to walk towards her, now noticing the tears in her eyes.

"I ruined everything. I am selfish and made you come home. You didn't have to. You should have just stayed in New York. God I'm so--"

"Beautiful." Jess interrupted her. He couldn't believe he just said that. But it was true. Even when she was insecure with tears in her eyes she was beautiful. She was always beautiful. _Always_.

"What?" Rory now looked at him. Did Jess just call her beautiful? Jess Mariano. The _bad _boy. The _cold _boy. The boy she **_loved_**.

"I, uhh, well, you're--" He couldn't find an answer. Jess wasn't one for talking usually and he wasn't going to start now when he needed to. He couldn't get any words that he wanted to say out.

"Jess... I--" Next thing she knew was she ran up to Jess and kissed him. She wasn't expecting to do it but after hearing that he thought she was beautiful everything seemed new. He was the reason that her boyfriend dumped her. He was the kid who her mother hated. The kid who broke her arm in a car accident. The kid who stole her books and then wrote in them. God she loved him. Through everything all she could see was the boy who loved to read. He had read and understood everything she had. He was smart and gorgeous. He was the exact opposite of Dean. Just another reason to love Jess. There was that word again. But she felt it in so many ways.

**Oh my god. Rory Gilmore is kissing me. She is actually kissing me. **Jess never felt so happy in his entire life. He thought the best moment of his life was when she wanted him home or when he heard that she liked him too. He was so wrong. Her kiss was like nothing else he had ever experienced. It was gentle and sweet. He grabbed her waist and held her tightly. He never wanted this moment to die. Never. He felt her cold tears roll onto his cheek. They startled him at first. He knew she wasn't embarrassed anymore though. He could feel it through her kiss that those were happy tears. Tears that needed to flow. Through each drop a different emotion was felt. Happiness. Relief. Love. He felt everything she was feeling until she pulled away...

"No, Rory. Don't pull away." Jess almost began to plead like Rory had done on the phone. She made him feel things he never thought possible and he knew it had to end eventually but not here, or now.

"Jess... you saved me." Jess assumed she meant from Dean. Dean seemed like he was going to hurt Rory before. He had her in his grasp. The thought of the moment burned in his mind. He hated Dean. How dare he touch Rory like that? Deep down Jess knew Dean wouldn't have hurt Rory. He did seem too aggressive before though.

"Rory, anyone would have done it. He seemed like he was going to hurt you. Dean's a jerk. I didn't save you. I just did the obvious thing to do."

"No Jess. Not from Dean. From everything. You're my hero."

"What?" Jess had no idea what Rory was talking about. She wasn't making sense to him. But at that moment nothing was making sense. Rory Gilmore, town princess, had just kissed him, the bad boy. Everything in his head was spinning. It was great.

"When I was with Dean I always wanted something more. I needed someone who would give me space, someone who would let me breathe. He was too protective. Even when nothing was going on with Tristin he was always thinking there was. Now, I know Tristin is the biggest jerk there was but I still needed a guy friend. My only friend at Chilton is Paris, well kind of. I tried to be nice to him or to be friendly with him but with Dean around I couldn't. I knwo I would probably still be with Dean if it wasn't for you--" Rory saw the hurt in Jess's eyes when she said this and at that moment he loosened his grip a little bit. "No Jess please let me finish. I didn't mean anything by that please just let me finish." He believed her but was still a little stand offish at her remark about Dean. "No, please Jess, hold me tight again." When she said that he knew that she didn't mean anything by the last comment and smirked. Again he tightened his grip around her and pulled her closer. "Thank you. What I was saying was I thought there was nothing better for me out there. I felt like Dean was the best I could do. Before him no guy ever looked my way. A little while when I was with Dean Tristin did but like I said he was a jerk and Dean still topped him. I thought he was the best I could have and I would never be able to get better so I stuck to it. Then you come along and put everything I thought was right into perspective. You made me see there was a better guy out there. Someone I could actually fall in love with. Someone who could read with me, and crash movies with me, and listen to music with me. I am so happy I met you. You've changed my life for the better and I love it... You saved me."

Jess was in shock. He really wasn't expecting that kind of answer.

"Someone you could actually fall in love with?" Jess was smiling on the inside. It was so hard to hold it in but Rory had just admitted she loved him. Jess was beaming.

"Well, you know. Like not love. Well someone that I could date. Not love like love love. Like love like." The moments of Rory and him outside her porch that one day were being relived. He knew she liked him then and she tried to hide it and now she was trying to hide her love. He now didn't care if she saw his smile. He was so happy.

"Rory..." He said in a kind of laughing serious tone. It almost sounded like a parent trying to get their child to confess to a fib. It was like Rory was fibbing and Jess was making her crack.

She cracked like an egg. "Okay yes maybe love. Jeeze. Give a girl some room to breathe." Jess was going to do just that and let go of her. "No, stupid I was kidding. Don't you dare let me go." At that moment everything seemed right in the world. Everything was perfect.

"Rory?"

"Yeah, Jess."

"I love you."

* * *

**A/N** So did you like it? Please read and review. Let me know how you want the story to go. Any type of review is appreciated. Did you love it or hate it? I'm always willing to learn how to make the chapters better. 


End file.
